1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window sashes and frames and, more particularly, to double-hung window sashes and frames therefor, which are constructed from (1) extruded parts that are composed of a plastic such as vinyl, and (2) milled or otherwise shaped parts that are composed of another material such as wood.
2. The Prior Art
A need has developed for window sash and frame assemblages that combine the advantages of (1) extruded construction components having the durability of a plastic material such as vinyl, and (2) milled or otherwise-shaped construction components having the esthetics of another material such as wood or an equivalent. It is desired that such assemblages be adapted for either new construction wherein ease of installation is an advantage, or old construction wherein out-of-plumb openings are common.